Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description provided in this section is not itself prior art to the claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cellular wireless network may include a number of base stations that radiate to define wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices, can operate. In turn, each base station may be coupled with network infrastructure, including one or more gateways and switches, that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or a packet-switched network such as the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of the network may engage in air interface communication with a base station and may thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs.
When a cellular wireless network serves UEs, the network may allocate various resources to facilitate communication to and from the UEs. In an example arrangement, for instance, the network may allocate “bearers” that define physical or logical communication channels extending between the UEs and a transport network. Each such bearer may include a radio-bearer component that extends between a UE and a serving base station and an access-bearer component that extends between the serving base station and the transport network. Further, each such bearer may have an associated service level, such as “best effort” or “guaranteed bit rate” for instance, to support a particular quality of service or type of service. In practice, the network may then allocate a number of such bearers for a UE, to support various different types of communication services.
By way of example, when the UE first enters into coverage of a base station, the UE may engage in a registration or “attachment” process that causes the network to allocate for the UE certain default bearers in accordance with the UE's service profile. For instance, if the UE's service profile indicates that the UE supports general packet-data communication (such as web browsing, file transfer, and the like), the network may allocate for the UE a default bearer for carrying such communications with a best-effort service level. Further, if the UE's service profile indicates that the UE supports voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications or other such real-time packet-based communication service, the network may allocate for the UE a default bearer to support Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) signaling or the like to facilitate setup of such communications.
In turn, as a UE is being served by a base station, if the UE is going to engage in another type of communication service, the network may allocate for the UE still other bearers, possibly with other service levels. For instance, if the UE supports VoIP service and seeks to engage in a VoIP call, or a VoIP call server seeks to connect a call to the UE, the network may allocate for the UE a dedicated bearer having a guaranteed bit rate and perhaps other high service level attributes, to carry the VoIP bearer traffic (e.g., packets representing voice), and the UE may then engage in the VoIP call via that bearer. Further, if the UE supports online gaming service and seeks to engage in gaming communication, the network may allocate for the UE a dedicated bearer having a particular service level appropriate for that gaming communication, and the UE may then engage in the gaming via that bearer.
Each bearer that the network allocates to a UE may have an associated quality of service class indicator (QCI) or other indication of the bearer's service level. For instance, a bearer for carrying VoIP bearer traffic may have a QCI of 1, a bearer for carrying SIP signaling or the like may have a QCI of 5, and bearer for carrying best-effort traffic may have a QCI of 8 or 9. When a base station serves a UE, the base station may maintain a context record for the UE, identifying each bearer that the UE has, and specifying the QCI level and/or other attributes of the bearer, for reference by the base station to help ensure appropriate service of the UE.
In a typical cellular wireless network, each of a base station's coverage areas will operate on one or more carrier frequencies and will define various channels for carrying control and bearer data between the base station and the UEs served by the base station. The base station may then manage communication of packet data to and from served UEs over the air interface. For instance, as the base station receives packet data from the network infrastructure for transmission to UEs on various bearers, the base station may queue the data, schedule use of particular downlink air interface resources (e.g., channels, resource blocks, or the like) to carry the data, and transmit the data on the scheduled resources to the destination UEs. Likewise, as UEs have data to transmit on various bearers, the base station may schedule use of particular uplink air interface resources to carry the data, and the UEs may transmit the data on the scheduled uplink resources to the base station.